


Sleepover And Morning After

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: After years of friendship, Kara and Lena share a bed for the first time. Which brings out everything they have always secretly hoped for. OS Supercorp
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	Sleepover And Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all like this sweet and rather fluffy Supercorp Story. It's been inspired by a prompt by Leapyearbaby29.
> 
> Lena discovers Kara sleep flies after she stays over one night. So to keep her down she lays on top of her. Cue flustered Kara in the morning.
> 
> I hope I did it right. :)

Game night was over, and as usual when Kara and Lena were teaming up together, they'd kicked everyone's asses, earning sighs and grunts from the others.

Alex rose from the couch with Kelly as the two of them began strolling to the door. "You two, aren't allowed to team up together." Alex said, pointing a finger at Kara and then at Lena. "Ever again!"

Kara and Lena let out a laugh. Both extremely proud of themselves.

"Don't be a sore loser, sis." Kara smirked, pulling the door open.

Alex stuck out her tongue as she stepped outside Kara's apartment.

Kelly waved at her with one hand and tugged Alex's arm with the other.

Kara chuckled and pushed the door close behind them.

She spun on her heels, facing her best friend who gazed at her with those deep green eyes Kara felt she could drown into, and those red lips she constantly had to fight against her urge to kiss them.

_No one has the right to be so beautiful,_ Kara thought, leaning against the door. She swallowed thickly. Being in love with someone she knew she could never be with was probably the worst of the worst.

"Are you all right?" Lena asked with concern in her voice.

Kara shook slightly her head and smiled, stepping closer to Lena. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's been a long day. I'm exhausted. That's all." She tried to convince herself as she spoke.

"Oh, um, I...um... I'll call my driver to pick me up."

Kara frowned. "You don't want me to fly you home? I always do it after a Game Night." _That's the best part of the night. Hovering in the sky, with you in my arms, with your scent so close to me. I never want to let go of you. I wanna keep touching you forever. I wanna kiss you. I wanna make love to you. Oh, Rao, I got it bad._

"I don't want to bother you." Lena said, taking Kara out her daydreams, which was a very good thing, Kara thought as she felt suddenly very hot.

"You're exhausted." Lena continued with the same concerned tone. "I can get home by myself."

"Or you could stay over." Kara blurted. Her eyes widened. _Why did I say that?_ _I only got one bed. Anyway, I'll take the couch._

Lena smiled. "Are you sure?"

_Saying no would be rude now. Besides, I really want her to stay._ "Absolutely." She nodded her head up and down with energy. "You can take my bed. I'll take the couch."

Lena let out a soft chuckle. "Don't be silly. We can share your bed."

"I... um... I'm not sure it's..." _It's not a good idea at all. Although, I really wanna sleep with you. Just sleep, of course._

"Or you let me take the couch." Lena said, cutting off Kara's daydreams again.

_No way, that's rude._

Kara swallowed thickly again, trying to chase the warmth that had built up at the idea of sharing a bed with Lena out of her. She cleared her throat. "Two best friends can share a bed." She giggled nervously, pushing up her glasses onto her nose.

Lena smirked, walking closer to Kara. "Would you loan me a pajama?"

Kara inhaled deeply Lena's scent that felt as if it was all over her, making unable to process the question that had been asked.

"Kara?"

"Huh?"

"Do I have to sleep in my underwear or will you loan me something to sleep in?" Lena smirked.

Kara's breath hitched. "In your underwea..." She trailed off, her brain short-circuiting as the pictured Lena in nothing but revealing underwear. She shook her head. "Of course, I will loan you a pajama."

A while later, after she'd used her super-speed to get changed and taking off her makeup, Kara was lying on her bed, waiting for Lena to get out of the bathroom. She sat up and took off her glasses before putting them down on her nightstand when Lena walked into the bedroom.

Kara's heart leapt in her chest, and she almost fell off the bed at the sight displayed in front of her.

Lena's dark-hair flowed in waves around her face. Face that was free of any makeup. Which made her even more beautiful. Her lips weren't a deep red anymore, but Kara wanted to kiss them even more than ever. She was clad with a white sleeveless cotton loose top, one of the most comfortable Kara had, and a blue shorts that showed off the most attractive legs she'd ever seen.

Kara felt as if she was seeing the true Lena for the first time. She was awestruck.

Lena cleared her throat. Her lips curled in an amused smirk.

Kara shook her head. She smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but... It's the first time I see you without makeup." _Where the hell did that stupid phrase come from?"_

Lena chuckled. "I hope that I'm not scaring you."

Kara beamed. "You're even more beautiful." she said, without realizing it, almost as if the words had come out on their own accord.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, her lips that Kara couldn't help but wondering what they tasted like curling in a smile.

Kara's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. She cleared her throat."Nevermind. It's late. I'm tired, and I'm not thinking straight." _Obviously._

She slithered under the sheets and held them over, inviting Lena to take place beside her.

Lena smiled as she slid beside Kara.

Kara sucked a breath, feeling warmth wash over her. She cleared her throat, hoping to shake her disturbing feelings out of her before risking to pull Lena in a breathtaking kiss.

She spun her head to look at Lena. "Are you fine with this side of the bed? I didn't even ask you. You can take my side if you rather like." _You can even sleep on top of me._

Lena smiled, staring at Kara. "I'm always great when I'm with you, darling."

Kara's heart fluttered at these words, and at the term of endearment that Lena used. It wasn't the first time she called her _darling_. But every time it made her melt inside. Her breath hitched when Lena shifted closer to her and leaned in to give a sweet lingering kiss on her cheek. Her lips were as soft as she pictured it. Although, this kiss on the cheek was perfect, she couldn't help but wondering how they would feel like on her own lips.

Lena pulled away. She gave Kara a beaming smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kara breathed out.

Hours later, Kara could feel that Lena was sound asleep. Unfortunately, she hadn't been that lucky, and hadn't been able to sleep a wink since she'd gotten into bed.

Her eyes were wide open as she was lying on her back.

The situation just felt too overwhelming for Kara. She was sharing a bed with the woman she was in love with. Her best friend whom she knew she could never be with. There was no way that Lena could feel the same way about her. Kara was pretty convinced of that, and that's why she'd never tried to make Lena understand what she truly felt about her.

But now they were in the same bed. Their bodies were super close to each other. Their legs were almost tangled together, and Lena's scent was everywhere in the room.

Kara could feel that her skin was super hot, and she was covered with a thin layer of sweat for the first time in her life. Her heart was beating faster than ever, and even though she knew that getting out of the bed and away from Lena would have been the smartest choice. Being that close to her best friend just felt too good, and Kara knew that a such closeness was probably not going to happen a lot. Maybe not ever again. So she wanted to savor it right now.

She took a few calming breaths, and counted between her inhales and exhales. She still chose to take off her legs from under the sheets, hoping the cool air would cool her body as well. Too bad that her alien DNA made her invulnerable to the cold.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and focused on Lena's breathing and her calming heartbeat that was steady, until sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

Lena stirred during the night. Her eyes fluttered open on a figure that hovered just above her. She frowned, and switched on the light. She gaped when she saw Kara sleep flying.

Lena was smart enough to know that waking up a sleepwalker was not recommended at all. Although, she had never read anything about sleep flying, she assumed that the same applied.

She sat up on the bed, and stared at Kara in awe. She looked so peaceful, and even more beautiful than usual.

She could feel her smile spread across her face as she gazed at her best friend. Her best friend whom she had a silly crush on. Or maybe more than a crush. More like a I-wanna-marry-you kind of crush.

And from the way Kara acted more and more flustered with her as the years passed by, Lena wouldn't have been surprised if her best friend felt the same way about her.

She just waited patiently for Kara to make the first move with her. Because although, Lena Luthor was rather strong and confident in some aspect of her life, when it came to act on her feelings with someone she was madly in love with... She wasn't great.

It had been hard enough to admit to herself that she was in love with Kara. She couldn't imagine admitting to Kara. Not without being one hundred percent sure that her feelings were reciprocated.

That's why she was trying to make Kara understand in subtle ways how she felt about her. But so far... Kara wasn't great at picking up the clues.

Lena exhaled as she watched Kara hovering around the room. Luckily the windows were closed, so she didn't have to worry about Kara flying through them.

After a while, Kara took back her place beside her, slithering under the sheets as she did so.

Lena didn't feel safe to fall back asleep, knowing that Kara could eventually sleep fly again. She wasn't scared for herself, but she was nervous that something might happen to Kara.

She pondered her next move for a few seconds, considering how she and Kara were touchy-feely, she figured that Kara wouldn't mind what she was about to do.

Lena smiled as she shifted closer to Kara. She laid herself not beside Kara, but on top of her. Her face placed firmly on her chest as her arms were wrapped tightly around her best friend, and their legs were tangled together.

Kara was very much stronger than her, so if she were to sleep fly again, she would probably pull Lena up with her.

But Lena didn't care, all she wanted was to keep Kara safe.

Besides, lying this way with Kara was amazing, and somehow Lena would have liked to stay this way forever.

She nuzzled deeper against Kara as she held tighter onto her, breathing into her sweet scent.

_I am so in love with this woman,_ was Lena's last thought before she fell into the best slumber she'd ever had.

* * *

Kara hummed quietly as she began awakening from her slumber. The most delicious of scent surrounded her, causing warmth to run through every inch of her body. She exhaled as she felt the most wonderful pressure on her chest and the arms that were tightly wrapped around her.

Kara frowned as her eyes flew open. She looked down, discovering Lena protectively lying over her. She could feel that their legs were tangled together. Her eyes widened. She felt her cheeks and the tip of her ears redden. She felt as if she was frozen. She didn't know what to do, or how to move. And if she was being honest with herself, she absolutely didn't want to move. Her brain was also short-circuiting at the feeling of having Lena so close to her that she couldn't even wonder how they had gotten into these position during the night.

Her gaze what deep on Lena as she admired each one of her feature. She couldn't resist bringing her hand to her best friend's cheek and caressing as softly as she could her smooth skin.

Kara felt her feelings for Lena being so strong and overwhelming that they could have made her cry if she had allowed herself to let go.

"I love you so much, Lena Luthor." She whispered, and exhaled on how good it felt to say these words out loud.

She saw Lena's lips curling in a smile.

_Oh, Rao, she's awake. Why did I say that? Wait! She's smiling. That's good, right? Right?_

"I hope you don't mind that I used you as my pillow." Lena said in an amused tone, still not moving from her position over Kara.

"N-no, not at all. Feel free to do that every time we sleep together."

Lena slid up to face Kara. She quirked an eyebrow. "Sooo, you want us to keep sleeping together?" She smiled.

"I... um... It's... uh..." She stammered. _How am I supposed to answer to that without making things awkward for our friendship?_

Kara felt her face flush even deeper than when she'd awoken, and she didn't need to look at herself in the mirror to guess that she was probably as red as her cape.

Lena's smile broadened, and she leaned in.

Kara's heart quickened and she was afraid that it might burst out of her chest.

Lena gave a sweet kiss on Kara's cheek, her lips lingering way more than necessary on the flushed skin of the blonde. "You're so adorable when you're flustered." She beamed.

Kara felt her skin becoming even hotter, but she couldn't help a smile to spread on her face.

"You sleep fly, by the way." Lena said. "That's what I put myself in this position actually."

"Oh," Kara replied, a twinge of disappointment hurting her heart. _What did I think, seriously? That she wanted to cuddle? Stupid me._

Kara swallowed thickly.

"Are you all right, darling?"

Kara nodded her head up and down.

"Does it happen a lot?"

Kara frowned. "What?"

"Your sleep flying adventure."

"Oh, um, sometimes. Mainly when I'm more exhausted than usual." _And overwhelmed by my emotions._ "I hope you haven't been startled."

"I was just scared that you might injure yourself, that's why I laid over you. To keep you down and safe."

_She's so cute when she's worried about me. I love when she's protecting me. I love her so much._

Kara felt tears pricking her eyes as she stared at Lena. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep pretending that she wasn't in love with her best friend.

She closed her eyes, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

She felt Lena's soft hand caressing her cheek. "Kara?"

Kara's eyes fluttered open, and she was awestruck at the way her best friend gazed at her, as if she was… as if she felt the same way.

_Maybe my feelings aren't one sided._

"Lena," Kara began, straightening her posture to sit up on the bed. "I need to tell you something."

Lena frowned and sat up in front of her. She smiled at the possibility of what Kara could eventually tell her.

"I... um... I'm not sure how saying that." Kara breathed out.

She exhaled blissfully when Lena took her hand in hers and began caressing softly the back of it with her thumb.

"What happens, darling? You look even more anxious than the day you told me you were Supergirl."

Kara let out a laugh. "Something that you already knew."

"Well, perhaps I already know what you're trying to say. Maybe I even feel the same."

Kara's eyes widened. "You, um... I..."

Lena smiled at her and gave a gentle squeeze to their joined hands, encouraging her to continue.

"You mean a lot to me, Lena. More than I've been able to admit it to myself for a long time. Till, I couldn't deny anymore what I feel. But now, I can't even keep hiding it from you... I don't want to."

She inhaled and exhaled, gazing deep into Lena's green eyes, gathering the strength and courage she needed to pronounce the next words that came out of her.

"I'm in love with you, Lena. I've always been. And as cheesy as it sounds... I know I'll always be."

Lena gave her a beaming smile as she brought her free hand to Kara's cheek. She leaned in and closed the gap between them when their lips joined in a long-awaited kiss.

Kara was awestruck when Lena pulled away, "Wow..." She beamed.

Lena rested her hand on Kara's cheek. "I love you too, darling."

Kara still stared at Lena speechless.

Lena smiled. "It's still pretty early. How about we stay a little while longer in bed?"

The deepest of crimson blush colored Kara's face as these words.

Lena let out a laugh. "I really meant just for sleeping, love. One step at a time, okay?"

Kara giggled. "Okay." She smiled.

"Now lie down." Lena said and Kara did as she was told.

"I wouldn't want you to sleep fly again." Lena smirked, laying over Kara.

Kara ran a hand through Lena's hair. "Is it only to keep me down that you slept in that position last night?"

Lena straightened her stance to look at Kara. "Well, that's what gave me the idea. But that definitely wasn't unpleasant." She smiled before pressing her face into Kara's neck and draping one arm across her upper body as their legs tangled together.

Kara beamed. She gave a loving kiss into Lena's hair and wrapped her arms around the woman she knew to be the love of her life.


End file.
